


Small Comforts

by Saffronra



Category: New Avengers (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffronra/pseuds/Saffronra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a riding accident, Gambit needs a little looking after. </p>
<p>This fic contains a non-permanent injury to a main character, and while not explicit, it is made clear that the three main characters are romantically involved with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentKuryakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKuryakin/gifts).



Gambit could feel something rough and cool smoothing over his forehead and the sides of his face. He started to open his eyes, but light in the room was too bright and sent sharp stabbing pains down his optic nerve. He let out a groan and scrunched them tightly shut.

"Shhhh", he realised now that the sensation that woke him must be Purdey with a damp flannel.

"Wh't h'pp'n?" he managed to mumble. 

"Don't try to talk just yet." Purdey said gently. "You came off your horse pretty hard. Just lie here quietly."

The motion of the flannel stopped and Gambit could hear Purdey crossing the room and opening the door. There was a murmured conversation and a different tread coming back across the room towards him. Strong fingers brushed through his hair and this time it was Steed who spoke.

"You took a nasty knock to the head there Gambit. We were going to call for the Doctor if you didn't wake soon."

"'m fine." Gambit's mouth was cooperating with his brain a bit better now. Though the pain wasn't lessening any. He could hear Purdey's light footsteps circling the room and the sound of the curtains being drawn. He tried opening his eyes again and was pleased that the room was now dim enough for him to be able to stand it.

Steed was crouched down beside the bed, Purdey had perched on the far side and was leaning over to peer at his eyes.

"Pupils are still even. I think it's only a mild concussion." Her fingers tangled with Steed's in Gambit’s hair. "Try to get some sleep. You'll feel better." She stretched right down and brushed her lips against his cheek. "I'll be right here."

Gambit felt his eyes closing against his will, sinking into dreams of being endlessly chased. Purdey’s gentle shake every few hours became the heavy hand of his capturer and he woke with a gasp, sweaty with adrenaline, heart pounding until he could make sense of his surroundings. Each time, Purdey was ready with the cool flannel and a soft comforting murmur, easing him back into sleep. 

Finally, his dreams calmed and settled. Jumbled flashes of memories and fantasies vied for attention. Purdey rolling her neck and stretching her back before adjusting her tutu and stepping out on stage. A nightcap at Steeds club. The three of them swimming in a lake on a lazy summer day. Being told he’d been recommended for a job in intelligence. His first commanding officer with a split lip. Steed looking up from a stack of papers and making a terrible joke about how bad Gambit would look in a skirt. Purdey telling him in no uncertain terms that she was not going to be underestimated, sidelined or cosseted, especially by him.

This time, when Gambit woke up, the vast majority of the pain had receded and he didn't feel like he was waking up through quicksand anymore. The house was silent and the dimness in the room was more than just the curtains being drawn, night had fallen as well. Purdey was stretched out on the covers next to him, breathing softly, boots kicked off and lying forgotten on the floor. She had fallen asleep herself since the last time she woke him to check his brain hadn't turned to scrambled eggs yet. 

 

As if she could sense that he was awake, Purdey’s eyes suddenly opened. She turned to Gambit and smiled. “Hello sleepy head”. He reached towards her automatically, drawing her closer and capturing her lips with his.

Every time they did this, Gambit was struck anew by lithe beauty of Purdey's body. Years of dancing, followed by years of fighting had left her all long lines and tight curves. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, but Purdey placed a hand square on his chest and pushed him back onto the pillows. 

"I don't think so Gambit. Not with your mind being so thoroughly addled." She swung a graceful leg over his body and straddled his hips. "You’ve done enough riding for today.”

Gambit resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Where’s Steed?” He finally managed to ask between kisses. 

“He had a mysterious call and had to go into London. Something to do with the Russian Embassy.”

“Alone?”

“Steeds a big boy, he can handle himself. Someone needed to stay and make sure your brain didn’t turn to custard.”

At the mention of food, Gambit’s stomach gave an almighty growl. Purdey chuckled, and in one graceful movement, climbed off Gambit and was stood by the bed. 

“Sounds like you’re ready for some soup.” Purdey pulled a face. “I promise I didn’t make it. Courtesy of Steed’s housekeeper.” 

When she came back a few moments later, she had a tray with a large bowl of chicken and leek soup, and large glass of orange juice. Gambit was most of the way through the food when they heard a car pull up outside. Both of them cocked their heads as they listened to the distinctive sound of the engine, before looking at each other and confirming the obvious. Steed.

Sure enough, it was barely a minute later that he put his head round the door. Overcoat still over his arm and hat in his hand. On seeing that Gambit was awake, his face spread into a smile. 

“Back with us then old chap. Quite a tumble you had there!” He laid his coat and hat at the end of the bed and perched next to Gambit as Purdey stood up.

“I’ll leave you boys to it then.” She gave both of them a quick kiss. “I’d best check on the horses anyway.” She picked up her boots and left the room, Gambit and Steed watched her leave with considering looks.

"She really was rather worried you know." The look Steed gave him left Gambit in no doubt that Purdey hadn't been the only one worrying about him. "We accept that with the job comes a certain amount of danger, and to an extent we're prepared for that. We don't expect it when we're planning a ride out on a Sunday." Even in the bedroom, Steed wasn't prone to great displays of emotion. But nonetheless, he ducked his head down and caught Gambit's lips with his own. Gambit leaned in to the kiss but Steed pulled away with a dry chuckle.

"I think you've had more than enough excitement for one day." Gambit was ready to argue, but he was suddenly overcome by a jaw-cracking yawn and a wave of exhaustion. Steed picked up the tray and put it on the sideboard, then pulled the covers smartly up to Gambit’s chin. 

“Sleep tight,” he said tenderly, “we’ve had word of one of our Soviet assets requesting a meet tomorrow. We’ll need you well rested and thinking straight.” Steed had barely finished speaking before Gambit had drifted back off to sleep again.


End file.
